kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight (originally from Kirby) is a legendary Nightmare Star Warrior who captains a powerful spaceship, the Battleship Halberd. Having served as an ally to the KND during the Firstborn Quest, he later joins the Sky God Pirates as the Star Knight Division Commander. History Meta Knight was created by Darkrai I sometime after Kirby was banished from Nightmare Land. He was made in the same model as Kirby and meant to serve as his replacement for the Ultimate Nightmare, but the knight ended up betraying his creator and aiding Kirby in his defeat. Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight would later sail the stars on their Halberd and pick up Magolor and Marx adrift in space. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Meta Knight and his associates rescue Dimentia when she is attacked by Death's Head and Galacta Knight. Later, Meta Knight attacks Nigel Uno, claiming he wishes to claim Galaxia. After a short fight, Meta Knight sees they are with Kirby, and apologizes for attacking them. Meta Knight allows the heroes the use of his ship as he flies them across Galaxia on their quest. At the Galactic Saga's conclusion, Magolor steals Meta Knight's ship as he reveals his ultimate intentions. Meta Knight assists the heroes in stopping Magolor and saving Jirachi. When Arceus destroys the universe, Meta Knight and Death's Head are paired in the Scattered Realms stage. There, they face Galacta Knight, and Meta Knight ultimately defeats him. Nextgen Series Some time after the defeat of Arceus, Meta Knight would join the Sky God Pirates under Pirate Emperor Skaios. Appearance Meta Knight is a blue, ball-shaped Nightmare, who wears a whitish-grey mask concealing his face. His mask makes his eyes look yellow. He wears purple armored shoes, has white gloves, and wears a purple cape, which can turn into purple bat wings. Gallery Play with me Meta!.png|(SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe) Baby Count Spankulot wanting his big brother Meta Knight to play with him. Personality Meta Knight speaks with a thick Spanish accent. He is a very honorable warrior, and rather wise, who dreams of being the greatest Star Warrior in Galaxia. Seemingly, he accomplished this dream when he bested Galacta Knight. He claims to be the rightful owner of the Galaxia Sword and was angry with Nigel for "stealing" it. Abilities Meta Knight wields a golden sword that was modeled after the Galaxia Sword. He is very quick with it, and is very fast himself. Meta Knight is also able to fly using his bat wings, and seemingly fights better in the air. Final Smash "Cooome..." Meta Knight's Final Smash is Galaxia Darkness, where he catches a chosen enemy in his cape, the area turns dark, and he slices the enemy in a flash. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Index and the World Rings (cameo) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Meta Knight's favorite movie in the Gameverse is Coco. *In SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe, Meta Knight is actually Count Spankulot's older brother. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Nightmares Category:Swordsmen Category:Allies Category:Sky God Pirates